bobinofantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hackett Square
The transition from Pandeli’s main streets to Hackett Square is subtle yet sudden. The large cobble highways branch off into ever smaller and less maintained paths, before you’re all but walking on a dirt road carved off the hard ground through the daily foot traffic of hundreds of thousands of people entering and exiting the square. The surrounding area is comprised largely of slums wallowing in poverty, and yet Hackett Square does have a unique, rustic type of charm you wouldn’t normally find in the decadent palaces of the upper echelons. The streets are dirty and the locals are poor, but there’s a distinct feeling of hope and optimism among the people. Considering how much trade occurs in Hackett Square, it isn’t too surprising to think that even those at the bottom of the hierarchy would have plenty of opportunities here. You arrive at the square itself. A small, flat, unoccupied square of dirt in the middle of a huge sprawl of shops and stalls. While there are very few buildings around, the pure number of mobile stalls set up around you barely give enough room to fit the small, narrow, man-made footpaths wandering about the square in maze-like, spiral patterns. There doesn’t seem to be an actual residential district in Pandeli’s slum market. Rather, you see many stalls set up with sleeping bags along the back, and many actually have reinforced wooden beams and stairs leading up to a second floor and sometimes even a rooftop, granted in most cases said rooftop is simply a bunch of canvas covering a wooden frame. As you go down the paths, the sunlight gets interrupted every once and a while in the form of shadowy figures, likely children playing atop the stalls due to lack of space on the ground. Wandering for a bit, you see everything from food stalls to souvenir shops, and you gradually begin to develop a mental layout of the district. It seems as if Hackett Square is divided into multiple sub-areas, each of which specialize in some type of good. The main square is a mix of everything, but most stalls here sell common everyday items such as food and household supplies. DM Flavor Text Hackett Square is Pandeli's largest shopping district, and consists of a large sprawl of market stalls taking up the western side of the city. While definitely a popular locale for visitors, the biggest draw of Hackett Square comes from its underground community. As the acting base of operations for Pandeli's coin lord Woodcrook the Fence, Hackett Square is home to all manner of illegal goods. Market Sections Central Square Central Square is the face of the district. Stalls set of here are very ordinary, and provide a front to browsers and tourists not here for more sinister purposes. Food stalls, flea markets, and the likes clog up the streets here. Fletcher Alley An area of the market that specializes in weapons and armor. The Cauldron An area of the market that specializes in all manner of magical goods. The High Slums Otherwise known as the rooftops, or the second level of Hackett Square. A mess of support beams and canvas strewn together acting as a 'roof' for Hackett Square. The Black Market is only accessible by taking a path through The High Slums. The Black Market An area of Hackett Square specializing in all manner of illegal goods.